


Fly Away With Me

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flying, Nanu Enjoying the VIews, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: "Nanu have you ever flown before?" Siane asks, Nanu raising a brow at the question.In which Siane decides to show Ula'Ula from a  birds-eye view to her dear Nanu, who learns to enjoy all the views she provides.
Relationships: Kuchinashi | Nanu/Original Female Character(s), Kuchinashi | Nanu/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Fly Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HybridDragoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridDragoness/gifts).



"Nanu have you ever flown before?" Siane asks, Nanu raising a brow at the question.

"Yeah? How else am I gonna get from island to island?" Sure there are boats to take, but Siane’s lived with him long enough to know about rider pokemon, she's used the Charizard services a few times with him before.

"Right, but I'm not talking about just getting from point a to point b, I mean flying, I guess soaring would be a better way to put it. Enjoying the wind in your hair and looking at the sights down below," it doesn't surprise Nanu one bit how enamored Siane seems to be with the topic. She's a flying type specialist after all, but all he can do is shrug after she's done with her explanation.

"I guess not then."

"Well, why don't we?"

"Don't we what?"

"Go for a fly together," Siane says with a small chuckle. "Like a little flying date?"

"I don't think Hochkrows gonna be too happy with me flying on him for too long," Nanu points out, Siane tapping her chin.

"You could borrow one of my-"

"No, absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Siane I don't know if you've noticed this but your team doesn't like me all that much, lest you want this to be the last time we go on a date."

Siane nods, she's somewhat aware her Pokémon can be a bit protective of her, and though she wants to enjoy the sky with her partner it's not worth putting him in possible danger.

As she thinks Nanu watches her, trying not to the chuckle at just how cute Siane looks thinking so hard over this. The way her nose was all scrunched up... truth be told Nanu wasn't too thrilled about flying about for a long time, while he didn't have any fear of heights or the like he simply preferred not being in the air for too long, wanting a fast trip whenever he used the Charizard rider pokemon so he could be on the ground asap. But, clearly this meant a lot to Siane, and if it meant a lot to her then surely Nanu could swallow down any distance and at least try and enjoy this with her.

"I can maybe talk to some of the pokerider runners and borrow a Charizard for a few hours," Nanu says, coughing because this has Siane absolutely ecstatic and it's hard for him not to blush at how adorable she looks smiling so brightly.

"You think they'll really let you?"

"Well I'll try," Nanu reminds her, but the grin he's giving says he'll make it work somehow. She moves to hug him, Nanu returning it in kind. If it’ll make Siane this happy, he'll definitely make it work out.

~~~

It takes a week, but lucky for Nanu someone who works for the pokeriders owes him a favor and he's able to borrow one of their Charizards for a few hours for a fly over Ula'Ula.

Siane is beyond excited he's able to pull this off, spending most of their free time chatting on and on about flight safety, and the many memories she has flying over Aedis? And seeing her like this makes it a lot easier for Nanu to swallow down any nerves he has.

"If you get too scared or if it's too much just land and we'll end it there," Siane says a day before their flying date, to which Nanu raises a brow at her.

"I'm not gonna get scared Siane," he promises, but the glitter in Sianes sky blue eyes tells him she somehow knows why he's never spent too long in the sky before.

"All right tough guy, how about this. If you get tired just land and i'll join you, ok? Flying can take a lot out of you, especially for a beginner."

He smiles, leaving it to her to let him have a way out if this is too much and let him keep his pride. "Will do Siane," Nanu says softly, before leaning in to kiss her forehead.

~~~

The day had finally arrived, the pokerider employee dropping off the rental Charizard as Siane saddled up her Aedis Fearow, Nanu admiring how professional and gorgeous the woman looked in her flying gear. Hair up, goggles on, Siane had explained the outfit was to help with keeping warm up so high, advising Nanu to dress for it to be a little chilly. Advice he took to heart as the man was wearing long sleeves for once under his police vest. Fearow bridaled and ready, Siane turned to find her partner still blatantly checking her out, chuckling softly as she stepped forward to help Nanu get himself settled on Charizard first.

“Enjoying the view?”

“Mhm, don’t even have to be up in the air to see some nice sights,” Nanu said with a smirk as Siane shook her head.

“Here,” she passed him a helmet, Nanu grunting as he clasped it on. “Alolan safety precautions.”

“Shouldn’t you have one on too?”

“I’m a veteran flyer Nanu, and you’re only a fledgling, best to be safe.” 

While Nanu felt a bit ridiculous, he knew she was right. “I can get mounted on Charizard just fine, so just follow behind you then?”

“Yep! You’re going to love it up there, just trust me!” She said, clasping her hands together in excitement before moving back to her Fearow, mounting up as Nanu followed suit on Charizard.

His buddy had said this was one of their older ride pokemon, a little slower but frankly Nanu preferred that over having some young fire flying type that would be too much for him.

“Ready?” Siane called.

“Ready,” Nanu called back, Siane’s Fearow flapping her massive wings and taking off, Charizard following behind with a few wing flaps of her own, Nanu hanging on for dear life as they took off. Climbing up and up, even through the rushing winds he could hear Siane laughing as they continued their ascent to the blue sky above. Well, at least she was having a good time.

The flight felt a lot smoother once they made it to cruising altitude, Charizard copying Fearow as she stretched out her wings, gliding amongst the wind.

“Look at the view Nanu!” SIane called behind her, Nanu’s red eyes blinking, ah right that was the whole point of this wasn’t it? He stared ahead, fear rising in his gut but soon he willed himself to look down at the ground below.

In all his years Nanu had never thought to look down at the island below as he flew, he had never known just how much he had been missing out on all this time…

They were over Ula’Ula meadow, the red flowers still so lovely from this far away, and in the distance Nanu could even see his home and Po Town, the beach they were heading towards too. Flying past the Lake of the Sunne too, Nanu’s mouth laid open in a gasp at just how pretty everything was from a bird’s eye view.

“Keep your mouth closed while flying, trust me you swallow something once you don’t mean to and you never make that mistake again!” Siane called, she had slowed her Fearow down to Charizard’s pace, a safe distance from Nanu but close enough to see and hear him better. “We’re going to head over the Tapu VIllage and then the Mountains next, it’ll be like a serpentine pattern, ok?”

“Sounds good!” They had planned to stop their flight at Malie city to bring Charizard back to her station, unless Nanu needed them to stop earlier which considering how his enjoyment had made the fear in his gut finally leave, it was unlikely they’d need too.

Tapu Village came and went, next came the snowy summit of Mount Lanakila, Alola’s highest point they flew ever higher. Passing by the roads they turned at Mount Hokulani, circling over the observatory with Siane even waving down at the workers and tourists, Nanu even following suit with a quick weak wave, though just as quickly grabbing back onto Charizard. Yeah, he wasn’t ready to fly one handed just yet.

The soared over the Ruins of Abundance and over Haina Desert, and Nanu had to admit seeing the lovely sands below and not in the midst of a sandstorm made him finally appreciate the land for once. They turned again over the secluded sea, and over Blush Mountain, and ahead Nanu could see their destination of Malie City and the gardens. It was all so small still, but something about seeing it so faraway still entrance the older man. 

But the most beautiful sight in the sky was Siane, hunched over and grinning ear to ear on that Aedis Fearow of hers. She seemed so natural and free up above everything, as if she was born to fly. She caught him staring, smirking back at Nanu who couldn’t help but faintly blush.

“Enjoying the view again, Nanu?” She called back.

“Y-yeah!” Nanu said, ‘always have Siane.’

Malie in sight they circled once over the city and gardens, landing just by the entrance as Siane dismounted to check on her partner. Nanu had dismounted without an issue, but his legs felt like jelly once they touched the ground, holding onto CHarizard for support as Siane placed an arm on him for support.

“Warned you it takes a lot out of you, you get used to it though and you’ll be stable in a minute. So how was it? Did you have fun?” SHe looked so worried, as if she hadn’t opened up Nanu’s eyes to a new way of seeing his home, as if she hadn’t opened up his eyes to a lot of things.

He didn’t speak, instead placed a hand on her shoulder too, his other moving under her chin and leaning her face up for a kiss.

“I loved it Siane,” Nanu said softly once they broke, satisfied to see he had made her blush.

“Heh good, cuz we can always take that way back home, that is if you think you can handle it.”

“Just gimme a few minutes for my legs to work again, but yeah we could take your way back home if you want.”

“Do you think you’d wanna do this again, Nanu?”

“Siane, I’d love to fly away with you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAH HAH! Idk why but the thought of Siane going on a flying date with Nanu has been in my brain since this weekend? It had to be done, and I'm greatful Hybrid let me do this!
> 
> Siane belongs to https://twitter.com/HybridDragoness and she is lovely in both looks and characters and I'll be honest, Nanu you're very lucky you better treat her right or I s2g.


End file.
